Wanna Be With You
by DreamForever03
Summary: Troy’s summer goes downhill when his father tells him that Sharpay's family is moving in due to some issues. At first Troy freaks out. When it finally happens, he realizes that there's more to Sharpay then meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Wanna Be With You **

Summary: Troypay. Troy's summer goes downhill when his father tells him that Sharpay and her family are moving in due to some issues. At first Troy freaks out, but when it finally happens, something blossoms between the two and Troy realizes that Sharpay is more then what meets the eye.

Chapter one

Troy and his dad walked out of the gym together with his mom on his left side. The game had just finished and Troy had a big smile on his face knowing that he had pleased his dad and was able to win the championship. It had been a tough season for the both of them and Troy was glad it was over. Now it was time for a break and some fun. And maybe some singing with Gabbi too. Troy grinned at that, he couldn't wait to spend the summer with Gabriella.

"Mr. Bolton! Great game your son played," A voice suddenly boomed just as soon as the Bolton's walked out of the school.

The family turned their heads and was greeted with the sight of Sharpay and Ryan with their mom and dad. Troy groaned, and tried to walk away. He didn't really want to deal with Sharpay at the moment. Unfortunately for him, Sharpay had already spotted him.

"Troy! You did really great out there," she gushed and rushed up to him, flinging her arms around his neck. Troy held back a gag.

"Uh, thanks Sharpay…"

"I mean the way you ran up and down the court was just amazing!"

Troy felt the urge to just throw her off of him and run to find Gabbi. He really, _really_ didn't want to deal with her right now because now he was starting to get a headache. Which was probably from her.

"Um yeah thanks again Sharpay."

"Yeah you did really well out there Troy," Ryan said out of nowhere. Troy had forgotten he was there.

"Thanks…" Now he was getting sick of the compliments. He just wanted to go home and chill. That was one reason why he loved being at home; it was the one place where Sharpay wasn't there

"Your welcome."

"Troy can we talk to you for a minute?"

Hearing his name, Troy looked up and saw his dad staring at him with a very serious face on. He instantly grew worried because most of the adults had serious faces on.

_What did someone die or something?_

"Yeah dad?"

"Son, this is probably going to become quit a shock for you but the Evans have been having some problems and they're going to need a place to stay for the summer and I volunteered for them to stay at our house."

Troy's mouth dropped open while Sharpay just squealed with delight at the prospect of spending time with Troy under the _same_ roof. He on the other hand, couldn't believe what he was hearing. On second thought, maybe he just heard incorrectly. Yeah that must be it. It _has_ to be it.

"Dad I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say, that Sharpay is going to be staying at our h-house?" He just couldn't believe this. It was simply ludicrous!

"Yes son, that's what I said. They're going to be moving in tomorrow."

_Tomorrow? Not in a couple of days or weeks, but __**tomorrow!**__ This is just getting worse!_ _And why are they moving in with us anyway?_

He wasn't meant to spend his entire summer rooming with the Evans, he was meant to be spending it with his friends, and Sharpay of course but that's never by choice.

"You can't be serious! How are we all going to fit? There can't possibly be enough space for all of us," Troy said, trying to reason with them. Sharpay on the other hand was just grinning from ear to ear.

"Troy isn't this just going to be fun! We're going to be roommates for the summer!"

_Fun, did she just say fun? Good god, she can't possibly be serious can she? I wonder what Ryan thinks; he hasn't said anything at all through this whole ordeal. Though looking at his face I can tell he isn't too pleased. Ha, imagine having all of us leaving under the same house?? Oh, dad's talking; maybe I should listen. _

"Of course there'll be room. But we'll just have to figure all of that out later. We need to get going. It's getting late."

_Getting late…he says it's getting late when this is affecting me? Does he not realize that I don't want the Evans living in my house?_

"Fine," Troy said reluctantly.

The Evans thanked The Bolton's while Sharpay walked up to Troy and gave him a hug. He nearly cringed.

"Bye Troy see you tomorrow!"

"Bye," Troy said rudely as they retreated. He was mad and couldn't wait till summer was over because this had just turned into the summer from hell.

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic on here so please bare with me. I hope you all liked it! Please review, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

_-Next day-_

Troy sat on his bed, staring quietly out into space. Sharpay and her family were meant to be coming over in a few minutes and Troy had _just _finished cleaning his room because Ryan was going to be staying in it, with him of course. He wasn't about to be pushed out of his own room.

"Troy can you come down and help with the unpacking? The Evans are here."

"I guess," Troy said, snapping out of his gaze.

He got off the bed and ran down the stairs, successfully jumping from the last 3 steps and landing on the floor in front of the door. He opened it just as soon as his mother came into the room with his father. Sharpay stood before him wearing a skirt too short and a shirt too small. Some guys may like that kind of look on girls but for Troy he didn't particularly care for it.

"Hey Troy how are you?"

"Good you?"

"I'm great now that I get to spend the entire summer with you!"

Troy looked up at his dad with a face that clearly said, 'Why are you doing this to me?'

Mr. Bolton just laughed, "Hi Sharpay are your parents on the driveway?"

"No, not yet. I just came early to bring me and Ryan's things. He's getting them now."

"Okay, well come on in then," Mrs. Bolton said as they moved out of the way.

Ryan came jogging up to them a few seconds later, holding his and Sharpay's things. Troy walked up to him and offered to help.

"Thanks," Ryan said before putting a few of the bags into Troy's arms.

"No problem, but whose is whose?"

"Those bags are mine, and the pink and blue one is Sharpay's. I've got our suitcases in the trunk so I'll be right back."

"Okay," Troy said. Ryan turned around and went back to the car while Sharpay started talking on the phone all excitedly.

Troy just rolled his eyes and went to go put their things in the room. On his way up he vaguely heard Sharpay asking Mr. Bolton if she was to be staying in Troy's room. Troy nearly laughed at that ridiculous thought; as if he'd ever let her come anywhere near his room.

Walking into his room, Troy placed Ryan's things on his bed and then walked to the guestroom and put Sharpay's things on the floor.

"Troy can you hurry up? Mr. and Mrs. Evans are here."

Troy rolled his eyes, couldn't they have a little patience?

"Coming!" Troy yelled. He walked out of the room, down the stairs, and into the living room where all 4 Evans stood.

"Troy! Good to see you!" Mr. Evans greeted.

"Good to see you too sir," Troy said politely when really he'd rather go outside and play some basketball then help them move in.

"Okay well we have a few more suitcases in our car and then that's it."

Troy nodded and headed out of the house with Mr. and Mrs. Bolton following. He strolled over to the car and heaved 2 suitcases out of the trunk. There were at least 2 more in there so Troy left them to his parents. Though looking at all the suitcases and junk, it seemed as if they brought the whole house with them!

Grunting at the heaviness of them, he pulled them into the house. The suitcases were so hard to pull it felt as though there was a body in them! Better yet, let's make it to bodies!

"Thanks Troy you're a great lad," Mr. Evans said, beaming.

Troy just nodded, he couldn't see why they couldn't just bring there own stuff in. It wasn't his after all.

"No problem," Troy said.

He pulled the suitcases up the stairs and into the other guestroom that was next to Sharpay's 'new' room.

The minute he stepped downstairs, Sharpay came running up to him with a huge smile on her face. Troy rolled his eyes yet again. _Man she's annoying. _

"Troy aren't you gunna show me a tour of your house?"

"Um…" He really didn't want to…

"Yeah Troy why don't you give everyone a tour?"

Troy looked over at his dad. _Because I.don't.__**want**__.to. I want to go see Gabriella. You said to help bring the stuff in not give them a tour of the freakin' house!_

"I guess," Troy said. He pointed to the kitchen and said, "That's the kitchen."

He then pointed to the living room, "That's the living room." _Obviously. _"Upstairs, my room in the center between 2 doors. 1st door is the guestroom, as is the 3rd door. Bathroom is across from us. Mom and Dad's room is downstairs. There you got a tour, can I leave now?"

Mrs. Bolton looked appalled at how rude her son was being and shook her head, "No not after that attitude. Go to your room! And don't come out until you thought about how rude you were being" _Great now she's treating me like a five year old. _

Shrugging, Troy padded up the stairs and walked into his room, slamming the door in the process. He took his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

Dialing Chad's number, he waited while the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Chad you won't believe this. Sharpay and her family are moving into my house for the entire summer!"

Chad gasped, "Dude, when did you guys decide this?"

Troy laughed bitterly, "I didn't decide anything. After the game they came up to us and the rents started talking and next thing I know, the Evans are moving in due to some _issues."_

"Damn, that sucks."

"I know…"

"Imagine living a whole summer with the Ice Queen!"

"Imagine? Dude I _am_ living with the Ice Queen."

"Man that sucks…"

"I know-," Before Troy could say anything else the door burst open and Ryan stood in the doorway looking expectantly at Troy. Troy raised his eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"_Yes what?" _

Troy chuckled, "I'm not talking to you I'm talking to Ryan, he's in my doorway."

"_Oh. Awkward." _

"Uh, I just came to get my cell. I accidentally stuck it in one of the bags."

"Okay…"

"Yeah I'll just get it," Ryan walked over to one of his bags and began searching through it. A second later he found it and walked back out of the room.

"That was weird," Troy said into the phone.

"_I bet, well I got to go, Dad wants me to do something."_

"Okay bye."

"_Bye have fun with the Ice Queen."_

"Ha ha," Troy said, he hung up right when Chad said 'bye', and put it back in his pocket.

Boy this was going to be one _exciting _summer.

A/N: And that's the end of chapter 2! I hope you all liked it :D and I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed for chapter one! I honestly didn't expect to get any reviews lol but I'm glad I did. Keep it up! The reviews are what keep me writing more! Thanks again!

Xoxo,

Lilcutie0918


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The wind blew through his hair as Troy successfully made it out the front door without anyone confronting him. Luckily, the Evans were scattered everywhere in the house doing something so Troy was able to get out unnoticed. Now he was walking to Gabriella's house. The sun was setting, sending off blues, oranges, and pinks into the horizon. Troy thought it was beautiful…though he would never say that to any of his guy friends.

Walking a little further, he finally came up to Gabriella's house and rang the doorbell. It echoed inside and out the house while Troy waited for someone to answer the door.

"Hi, Troy," Mrs. Montez said once the door creaked open.

Troy smiled, "Hi, Mrs. Montez, is Gabriella home?"

"Yes, she's upstairs, though one of her friends are with her from the neighborhood we used to live in. I'm sure you'll like him, Troy. He likes basketball too."

The minute Mrs. Montez said that a surge of jealousy rushed through him. Just the mere thought of another guy in Gabi's room caused his heart to turn over. Even though they weren't together (yet) he still loved her dearly. All he had to do was get rid of Sharpay…

"Okay thanks Mrs. Montez," Troy finally said.

Mrs. Montez opened the door wider for Troy and he walked in.

"No problem."

Troy nodded, then headed for the stairs. A few seconds later, he made it to the door. It was closed. Great. Who knows what Gabi and this guy could be doing in there!

Taking a deep breath, Troy didn't even bother to knock and pushed the door open. It flew into the wall making a loud BANG. And even though Troy already had a hunch of what they were doing, he still couldn't believe his eyes because right in front of him were Gabi and the guy Mrs. Montez was talking about, close together with their clothes and hair all messed up as if they had just been making out.

"T-troy," Gabriella sputtered out, her eyes wide. The Hollister guy next to her just smirked.

"Sup dude?"

Suddenly, Troy couldn't breathe. Nothing made sense to him. He knew that he and Gabi weren't together. Why was he feeling this way? He felt as if he had been betrayed. He couldn't fathom it all. He couldn't fathom why his heart felt like it was being ripped in two.

"Uh, I-I got to go." He had to get out of there. If he kept looking into her face, for any sign of remorse, he felt like he might be sick because there wasn't _any_. Gabriella's wide eyes turned into a full on smirk, just like the Hollister guy's.

As he was running from her room, down the hall, and then down the stairs, he didn't once hear his name being called. Like he thought it would be, maybe calling him back to ask for forgiveness. But no, there was nothing, nothing at all.

A/N: And…there's chapter three! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I tried leaving a bit of a cliffhanger for you..lol. Anyways, this is a bit more emotional Troy; I'm debating on whether to have the story full on angst or turn into happy lovey dovey. If you guys have any ideas, send them in reviews! By the way, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I loved hearing what you guys thought :D It puts a smile on my face so thanks keep it up! Because then I update faster!

xoxo,

lil Cutie0918


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: There is some bad language in this chapter, not a lot though, so if that bothers you then I am sorry. **

**A/N: Also, thank you to: Zac-Ashley-4ever, journeyfan4life, marri, Clotisy, Stessa, xamyxix, disneyme, zashleylove16, and Shoelace22. I appreciate it a lot that you guys take the time and actually review! You guys are the best! Keep it up and more Troypay will come your way:D**

Chapter four

Running back home, Troy could barely hold in a single breath. They were coming out in short gasps, but he never stopped once, not one time. **He just wanted to forget everything that had happened at Gabriella's house. **Plus, it wasn't supposed to matter like this. They _weren't _together. They've never been _together. __**Get it through your head Troy. It was never meant to happen. **_

But it was, there was no point in lying. Troy _wanted _it to happen. He didn't care how it happened, as long as it _did. _

Skidding to a stop in front of his house, he bent over and put his hands on his knees so that he could catch his breath._**He finally decided he could go inside. He walked up the steps, grabbed hold of the door handle, and pushed it open.**_ Unfortunately for him, he was greeted by the sight of Sharpay Evans sitting on the couch with the rest of the Evans. Joy. Maybe if he were lucky, they wouldn't see him walk upstairs.

"Troy!" Fantastic, out of all the people in the house, Sharpay spotted him. Big shocker there.

Not even turning to look at her, he ignored her and _tried_ to walk upstairs. But then a hand latched itself onto his arm and turned him around.

"Troy-" Nope, not today. _**Just the sound of her voice made him cringe.**_ He yanked his arm away and stomped up the stairs, leaving Sharpay to wonder what on earth she had done.

TxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxS

God, he hated her. Well, he didn't _hate _her; he just didn't understand what went wrong. He thought the connection was there…they had so much in common, what with the singing and everything. It just _didn't _make since.

Running a hand through his hair, he got up from his bed and walked over to the window. The night was slowly dragging on and Ryan was already asleep on the floor. Looking at the time, Troy wished _he_ were the one sleeping because he was tired. Just not enough to actually fall asleep.

Sighing, Troy decided to go downstairs and get something to eat. While walking over to Gabriella's house, his family and the Evans family had begun eating so by the time he got home, it was all put away and he didn't feel like fixing anything. So now here he was, wandering around the kitchen. It was pitch black and the only light in the room was coming from the windows. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to see the cupboard in front of his face.

Troy reached for the peanut butter, placed it on the counter and then walked towards the fridge. Once he got everything he needed, he proceeded to make the all time classic peanut butter and jelly sandwich. One of the main things he loved to eat as a kid.

When he was done, he grabbed the sandwich and walked over the table to eat it. But right when he turned, he ran right smack into someone who was clearly taller then him because next thing he knew he was on the floor! _Crap. _Shaking his head, he looked up and saw Ryan looking down at him sheepishly. _Wonderful, just what I need, another Evans. I sure am getting sick of them! They are __**everywhere!**__ He's lucky I didn't drop my freakin' sandwich! Then I'd really have him in a headlock because I'm already as pissed as it is._

"Oops, sorry Troy, didn't see you there."

Troy nodded before hosting himself up.

"It's alright." Troy looked up…seeing as he just said that Ryan was taller then him. And …_great, awkwardness ensues. Why can't I just eat my sandwich? _

"So why are you down here?" Ryan asked.

Troy held up his sandwich, "Food."

Ryan nodded, "Ahh…"

"Yeah. Now if you will excuse me, I have a PB&J to eat."

"Okay, yeah sure." Troy waited for Ryan to move and sat down at the table. He was about to bite into his sandwich when Ryan asked,

"So, uh, Troy I sort of noticed that you were a bit off today…and I know it's not my business but are you okay?"

Surprised, Troy raised an eyebrow at him, unsure of whether or not to tell him. Finally he decided not to, he didn't know Ryan enough to share things with him.

"Oh… um, I'm fine. Thanks Ryan. Anyways, why are you down here?"

Ryan nodded, "Well, I noticed you were gone so I came to see if you were down here."

"Oh" _That's odd…_

"Yeah. So I'll be upstairs…asleep. Bye."

"See ya."

Ryan left the room, finally leaving Troy in peace…and with his PB&J sandwich.

Just when he was about to take another bite, he heard the sound of footsteps coming this way. This caused him to groan, _why wont people just leave me alone? _

"Hey Troy, why are you up so late?" Troy turned his head and saw Sharpay standing there, wearing short shorts with plaid on it and a pink tank top. Troy thought she looked kind of cute, wait a minute. Did he just say that the Ice Queen was cute? Wow maybe he needed to stop eating this PB&J sandwich. It's probably screwing up his brain!

"Oh, uh, I just came down here to think…"

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked as she took a seat at the table, sitting across from him.

"Ohh nothing important…just stuff. So what are you doing down here?"

Sharpay shrugged, "Couldn't really sleep… Anyways, Troy tomorrow, Gabi, Chad, me, and the rest of the gang are going to the movies. You want to come?" _Shit. Why did she have to go and say her name? I was just getting her out of my head and now she's back in it! Why do people like to torture me? _

Sighing Troy shook his head, saying that he didn't want to go.

"I think I'm just going to hang out here. Got things to do you know…"

For a second he thought Sharpay looked disappointed with his answer. But whatever, it wasn't his problem. He just couldn't stand to see Gabi again.

"Oh well, if you're sure."

Troy nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure. Maybe next time." _When Gabi isn't around._

"Okay, then I'm going to bed. See you in the morning Troy."

"Okay, actually I think I'm going to head out too."

Sharpay got up from her chair, "Alright."

Both Sharpay and Troy headed for the stairs; the peanut butter and jelly sandwich lay forgotten on the table. And little did Sharpay and Troy know as they walked towards their bedrooms, was that despite what Troy may think of her now, romance was soon to come their way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Around six thirty in the morning, Troy's bedroom door flew open and the lights turned on, causing both of the teens to wake up with a jolt. They looked over and saw Troy's dad standing there with a basketball to his side.

Mr. Bolton threw the basketball at Troy, who caught it even through his haze of sleep and said, "Get up, you have practice."

Troy nearly groaned but didn't; he knew better then to do that. Instead, he just nodded. Honestly, too tired to speak.

"Be down in 5 minutes. If you aren't, you have to do 20 suicides," with that, Mr. Bolton left and Troy fell back to his bed, this time groaning out loud.

"Ugh, I can't believe you have to do that this early in the morning," Ryan said, falling back to the floor.

Troy slowly sat back up again, and ran a hand through his hair. _He_ couldn't believe that he had to do this so early in the morning either. When summer started a few days ago, he actually thought his dad was going to let him have a break because he hadn't come to wake up Troy to practice. Troy was actually thankful that his dad didn't because basketball season was rough to begin with and he really _did _need a break.

Sighing, Troy tiredly got out of bed and picked up an old shirt that was on the floor. It would have been stupid to put on a clean shirt.

Walking out of the room, Troy sluggishly stepped into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He knew that he should probably speed things up seeing as he didn't' want to do 20 suicides but he really just didn't care at the moment. He probably would once he was out there doing them.

And that's where he was now, out on the court they owned, running 20 suicides for being 30 seconds late, 30 measly seconds late. Troy literally felt like he was going to die.

"Come on Troy run faster! Do you want the other team to catch up to you?"

Troy picked up more speed and ran up and down the court, touching the ground as he went. His legs were starting to build up now, so he could run faster. He felt stronger then he had when he first started and now he was more awake.

"Okay you can stop Troy. Okay come in front of me. I'll go left and you go right and then shoot."

It continued on like this, Troy practicing his shooting and running up and down the court. Around noon he was finally allowed to stop. Now he was by far, warn out and wanted to drop dead.

"Good job today Troy, you can leave," Jack said, giving Troy a slap on the back.

He left and Troy grabbed the water bottle he had gotten during practice and took a big swig of it. Boy did it taste good. Now he needed a shower.

TxSxTxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxS

Stepping into the shower, water came rushing down his back, causing his muscles to relax. He washed his hair, body, and then stepped back out. He then wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He hoped that Ryan wasn't in his room because right now he just wanted to go back to sleep. Fortunately for him, he wasn't, so he put on a pair of boxers and fell onto his bed, asleep within minutes.

TxSxTxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxSxTxS

Sharpay was strutting up the stairs; she had just gotten a call from Taylor saying that most of the gang couldn't go to the movies. They all had various reasons why- Gabriella wasn't feeling well, Chad had to do something with his Dad, Zeke had to help his mom bake- blah, blah, blah. Since no body really important was going, she decided that she didn't want to go either. Instead, she was hoping to maybe spend the day with Troy.

"Hey Troy-," she stopped talking once she saw the sight in front of her.

A/N: Ha yes I know I'm evil lol sorry. It's short I know, but I wanted to leave a good cliffhanger! I promise to make it longer for the next chapter so stay tuned and see what happens next. So please review! And thanks for all of the reviews you guys left, you're awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Wanna Be With You**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HSM

Chapter six

**(Previously on Wanna Be With You)**

_Sharpay was strutting up the stairs; she had just gotten a call from Taylor saying that most of the gang couldn't go to the movies. They all had various reasons why- Gabriella wasn't feeling well, Chad had to do something with his Dad, Zeke had to help his mom bake- blah, blah, blah. Since no body really important was going, she decided that she didn't want to go either. Instead, she was hoping to maybe spend the day with Troy._

"_Hey Troy-," she stopped talking once she saw the sight in front of her._

**(Now on Wanna Be With You)**

Sharpay couldn't believe her eyes. Troy freakin Bolton was asleep on his bed, in nothing but boxers…Oh my god! Sharpay couldn't contain her self. She wanted to touch him so badly. To feel his smooth skin, to run her hands through his hair…She had always dreamt of this, never thinking that it were to come true but now that it did, she was over the moon!

Next thing she knew her feet were slowly dragging her over to him, without even realizing it. The sun gazed at them intently as she kneeled down by the bed and just stared at the boy before her. His peaceful face staring back at her, eyes closed, mouth in a thin smile…she wondered what he was dreaming about. Hopefully something good like her and him making out and not of that stupid girl Gabriella. God she was annoying. She hated that he liked Gabriella more then her. What exactly did he see in her? Sure she was beautiful and smart, well wait, Sharpay could see why he liked her. She was the girl that every guy wanted. Sharpay envied her…that's why she was always so mean to her.

Sharpay brought her hand up, watching his face intently as she brought it back down on, careful not to wake him. How embarrassing would that be? To be caught while doing something like this? Something so risky, intimate? Never mind. She shook her head, getting back to the task at hand, even if the task was a bit wrong…

Oh well, Sharpay didn't care. This was a moment that Sharpay would never get again.

She held her breath and moved her slender fingers down his face; enjoying the feeling of his skin against her hand…it was amazing. Beautiful. She moved them down his neck, and then down his back- Troy never moved. She stopped at his waist and dropped her hand to her side. She shouldn't go any further, that would be wrong. Sighing, she brushed her lips against his cheek and stood up. That was all she could go for. She turned around and saw Ryan standing in the doorway with an expression that she couldn't clarify. Crap. She was busted.

"Um, Ryan I can explain…"

Ryan shook his head towards the hallway, indicating for them to go out there so that they wouldn't wake Troy. Sharpay understood and followed him. She gently shut the door behind them- missing Troy's eyes snap open, and his heavy breathing the minute it was closed.

"What exactly were you doing in there Sharpay?"

Sharpay grew nervous, Ryan looked mad. Why? She didn't know.

"Um, I don't know."

Ryan raised his eyebrow, "You don't know? How can you not know?"

Sharpay shook her head, that wasn't what she meant to say, "Okay, I do know. But Ryan I just couldn't help myself. He looked so amazing…it was so hard to resist."

Ryan sighed in frustration and threw his arms in the air, Sharpay's eyes widened at gesture.

"Well did you ever stop to think about me?" Huh? Well that's not what Sharpay thought he was going to say. Think about him? _Why I on earth would I think about him? Wait…does this mean that he's-_

"Oh never mind. I got to go Sharpay. I'll talk to you later okay?" Sharpay tried to say something, but she was cut off for Ryan had already walked back into Troy's room and had shut his door albeit, quietly.

Okay that was…weird. Did Ryan mean what I think he means? Shaking her head, Sharpay walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

She grabbed her iPod that was on the dresser and plugged the earphones into her ears.

RENT came into play…the sun was slowly starting to descend and glorious voices filled her soul, causing a smile on her face. She bobbed her head up and down, and just let the music move her in a way that nothing and no one else could. Music was amazing; wonderful…it brought her to life. Made things simpler. Music was the reason she started to sing.

Sharpay suddenly stood up…feeling more alive then ever before. Well not really, she always felt more alive when music was involved. She started to move around the room. She moved along the music. She moved _with _the music. When she listened to music, she felt whole, complete. When she danced with the music, she felt angelic.

It was then that a knock echoed through out the room. Sharpay didn't hear it; she was too engrossed with the music and dancing. She started to move towards the door. She began to spin; the music grew louder. She spun around till the point where she missed the door flying open and landed right into Troy Bolton's arms.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, sorry for the terribly long wait! But here's what you guys have been waiting for yay! And as for the short chapterness, I'm sorry to say but they probably will all be short, so sorry for that. You may get the occasionally long chapter when I have time so that's good right? Lol maybe not, well sorry again haha I'm rambling my bad. Anyways review? Please? It's my birthday tomorrow! I'm turning seventeen. Yay! Lol….

Xoxo

Lilcutie0918


	7. Chapter 7

**Wanna Be With You **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hsm. **

Chapter seven

**(Previously on Wanna Be With You)**

_Sharpay suddenly stood up…feeling more alive then ever before. Well not really, she always felt more alive when music was involved. She started to move around the room. She moved along the music. She moved with the music. When she listened to music, she felt whole, complete. When she danced with the music, she felt angelic._

_It was then that a knock echoed through out the room. Sharpay didn't hear it; she was too engrossed with the music and dancing. She started to move towards the door. She began to spin; the music grew louder. She spun around till the point where she missed the door flying open and landed right into Troy Bolton's arms._

**(Now on Wanna Be With You)**

"T-troy!" Sharpay stumbled backwards- the headphones fell out of her ears; Troy stepped forward and gently shut the door.

"I-uh," Sharpay fumbled with words, not knowing quite what to say. It was so awkward and tense.

Many thoughts were racing through her mind. Thoughts like: "Oh my god!" "Was he awake when I did that?" "What is he doing here?" "Please let it not be because of that!"

Troy continued to stare at her, appeared to be deep in thought about something. Sharpay kind of had a feeling as to what…

"Troy?" she questioned softly.

Troy snapped out of it and shook his head.

He grinned sheepishly, sort of relieving Sharpay…in away.

"Sorry."

She smiled back, "It's okay."

He grew serious then, Sharpay no longer felt relieved but nervous about what he was going to say.

"Sharpay can we talk?"

Sharpay sighed, not really wanting to talk but it looked like she had no choice.

"Yeah, about what?" She knew what.

"I, um. Can we sit?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

Sharpay nodded and motioned him towards the bed-it was the only place to sit on. Troy took a seat next to her and bent his head down.

It was silent for a while. Sharpay waited for him to say something-anything. Finally he did.

"Sharpay. I honestly don't know what to say."

Sharpay let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Are you referring to what happened earlier?"

He looked at her, "Yes."

She looked down. Staring into his eyes was too much for her. They showed every emotion that he was feeling. Nervousness…curiosity…sadness…sadness she didn't understand why…She looked back up- he was staring right back at her. His mouth opened- oh how badly she wanted to kiss that mouth- and he spoke.

"I'm sorry," Before Sharpay had time to think his lips thrust onto hers.

She gasped in surprise before quickly responding to him. Their tongues fought fiercely with each other, their breathing becoming irregular. Sharpay ran her hands through his hair…he removed his hand from her face to the lower area of her back, pushing her down onto the bed. She felt as though she were on fire. On top of the world, dizzy with emotion.

Then suddenly, it was gone. They were pulling apart, gasping for air. Staring at each other with such intensity. And then Troy was leaving. Shaking his head, looking confused? Well Sharpay was certainly confused. Why was he leaving?

"S-sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Sorry Sharpay."

He opened the door, almost hitting him in the face before walking out.

Sharpay just gaped at him, watching him leave. Wondering what on earth she had done.

**Author's note: **Hey guys! Just like to thank everyone who reviewed you guys are awesome! Keep reviewing, k? Thanks, I greatly appreciate it!

Xoxo,

Lilcutie0918


	8. Chapter 8

**Wanna Be With You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hsm. **

Chapter eight

**(Previously on Wanna Be With You)**

"_I'm sorry," Before Sharpay had time to think his lips thrust onto hers._

_She gasped in surprise before quickly responding to him. Their tongues fought fiercely with each other, their breathing becoming irregular._

_Then suddenly, it was gone. They were pulling apart, gasping for air. Staring at each other with such intensity. And then Troy was leaving. Shaking his head, looking confused? Well Sharpay was certainly confused. _

"_S-sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Sorry Sharpay."_

_He opened the door before walking out._

_Sharpay just gaped at him, watching him leave. Wondering what on earth she had done._

**(Now on Wanna Be With You)**

Troy stumbled into his room; Ryan wasn't in there, thank god. He didn't think he could form a single conversation with him after _that _had happened.

Why that had happened, Troy honestly didn't know. He acted before thinking...he shouldn't have done that. He didn't like Sharpay that way! He was such an idiot!

Stupid Troy. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

And what about Gabriella? He still had feelings for her even though she had done that terrible thing to him. Why couldn't he just _stop_ having feelings for her? Then he wouldn't have to go through all of this drama! Then he could just have continued with what he was doing with Sharpay! Whoa...wait a minute. Did he just think that? Did he honestly like Sharpay, or was what he did just because of...lust? Did he kiss her _just _to get over Gabriella?

No, that couldn't be it...could it? It kind of made sense, in a way. He didn't have feelings for Sharpay, per se. However, he did find her rather attractive. Plus the whole part with Sharpay coming into his room and the way she was sliding her fingers up and down his back...it was so seductive, so tempting, so alluring. And he guessed it was sort of a hurt/comfort thing for him, though she didn't know that.

Now Troy felt awful. He basically just...used her. Should he confront her? Tell her it didn't mean anything? But then she'd be heartbroken. Troy knew she had a crush on him. It was obvious to him and the whole school.

Gah, what to do, what to do?

Just then, his cell phone rang. Troy jumped and his eyes landed on his dresser. He walked over and picked it up.

A picture flashed onto the screen. That picture, being of... Gabriella...

---------

Sharpay couldn't believe it. Did Troy just stop kissing her and leave? Was all of that actually real? Did he even kiss her or did she imagine it all?

No, yes, yes he did kiss her. She could still feel his lips on hers. She didn't imagine it all. It was real. Her dreams...fantasies had come real. But, why did he leave?

Was she that bad of a kisser? She honestly thought he was enjoying it, or at least that's what it seemed like at the time.

Sharpay shook her head and laid her self down on the bed...The smell of Troy still lingered there...

_"I'm sorry." _

Why had he said that right before he kissed her? She didn't understand it... What was he sorry about? She couldn't think of anything he should be sorry about. He hadn't done anything bad to her.

Sharpay suddenly heard someone clearing their throat. She sat up and her eyes landed on the door. Ryan was standing there. She gave him a small smile.

"Hi Ryan."

"Hey. Can we talk?"

Sharpay nodded and Ryan looked relieved. He crossed the room and sat on the bed.

He looked at her, "Sharpay, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was out of line."

Sharpay couldn't remember what he was talking about but then it all came rushing back. She wondered why Ryan had gotten so ridiculously mad over what she had done with Troy.

"It's okay, but I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Why _did _you get so mad at me? You were saying something like 'Did you ever stop to think about me?' What did you mean by that?"

"Oh that was… nothing. I actually have no clue as to why I said it. It just sort of came out."

Sharpay was suspicious but nodded anyway, "Okay. Well, then I forgive you."

Ryan grinned, "Great. Love you Shar."

"Love you too," the twins hugged.

--------

Troy stared at the phone. Numerous questions ran through his mind.

Should he answer it? Why is she calling? Hasn't she already done enough?

Curiosity was biting at him. He needed to know why she was calling. Was she calling to ask for forgiveness? To explain? Even if she did do all of those, Troy wasn't sure if he could forgive her.

He flipped open the phone. Waited a second, before speaking, "Hello?"

"T-troy?" He could hear her voice trembling.

It made his heartache. No. Wait. Remember what she did to you?

"Gabriella. Haven't you caused me enough trouble?"

"Troy, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He decided to play dumb. Anger was overcoming him within seconds.

"You know what."

Troy raised his eyebrow, "Do I?"

"Troy, you know this is hard for me..."

"Hard for you? Do you have any idea how much you hurt me? Do you know how difficult it is right now to hear your voice after what you did?"

"I didn't know you were coming over! You could have called!"

"What difference would that have made huh? You'd still be kissing that guy!"

"Why does that matter to you? We aren't together! Never were together!"

That right there, felt like a knife had just sliced through his heart. It felt as though he couldn't breathe. Did she just say that?

Troy breathed, "Your...right. Good-bye Gabriella. Sorry to waist your time."

Troy slowly took the phone away from his ear, he vaguely heard her calling his name.

Oh so she finally decided to call his name this time? A little late don't you think?

He ignored it and shut the phone.

It was too late to apologize.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Keep at it kay? Thanks! Love you guys much! Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas, feel free to share and I will definitely consider them!

Xoox,

Lilcutie0918


	9. Chapter 9

**Wanna Be With You **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hsm.**

Chapter nine

**(Previously on Wanna Be With You)**

_"I didn't know you were coming over! You could have called!"_

_"What difference would that have made huh? You'd still be kissing that guy!"_

_"Why does that matter to you? We aren't together! Never were together!"_

_That right there, felt like a knife had just sliced through his heart. It felt as though he couldn't breathe. Did she just say that?_

_Troy breathed, "Your...right. Good-bye Gabriella. Sorry to waist your time."_

**(Now on Wanna Be With You)**

For the rest of the day, Troy stayed in his room, avoiding mainly everyone, especially Sharpay. He didn't even come down for dinner and that worried Sharpay. Ryan had gone and knocked on Troy's door and he had claimed to be 'sick', which Sharpay knew wasn't true. Troy was fine considering he had just waltzed into her room just minutes ago and had kissed her square on the mouth. She knew Troy was trying to avoid everything, and probably her. She wished that she could go up there and talk to him about it.

Though judging by the events of right now, she knew that wasn't going to happen. He was probably going to stay in his room all night and that angered her more then anything, knowing that he was going to be a big baby over this thing and not tell her _why he fucking kissed her!_ And had not told her that he was awake during that moment she had with him and she had thought he was asleep! It was cruel of him! And didn't he like Gabriella? God this was so confusing. Since when had her life turn into a freakin soap opera?

Sighing, Sharpay angrily put food onto her plate, and sat down at the table, everyone else doing the same.

Troy lay on his bed, trying to get the events that had happened earlier today, out of his head. They weren't leaving him alone and it was driving him mad! He knew he should talk to Sharpay, okay? He got that part. He just didn't _want _to talk to Sharpay. It would be so awkward and Troy didn't like awkward moments, they were just too awkward in Troy's opinion. If that made any sense… But anyways.

Because of everything that had happened, Troy had denied dinner. Shocking, yes, but he just couldn't face everyone right at this moment, in his somewhat vulnerable state. He was determined to avoid her until the time was right.

Right now, all he needed to worry about was the fact that he still liked Gabriella and the fact that he had _feelings _for the certain someone that he thought he couldn't stand. Basically what all of that meant was that he was in trouble, a whole lot of deep trouble.

Gabriella stood in shock, her cell phone still pressed against her ear. She just couldn't believe what had just happened. Troy Bolton, Troy freakin' Bolton had just hung up on her, and had possibly just broken up his friendship with her (considering they weren't going out)?

She couldn't believe how horribly wrong that conversation had just gone. She had planned it out perfect, and it just went downhill the moment she said his name.

Putting the phone down, arms suddenly circled around her waist. She sighed, already knowing who it was. He was the one who had started all of this drama. She gently pushed him away.

"Not now, Aaron. I'm really not in the mood."

Aaron ran a hand through his hair, annoyance seeping through him like crazy. He knew all of this had to do with that stupid Bolton guy. God he was annoying. If only there was some way to get rid of him. Aaron wanted Gabby all to him self. Not have some stupid basketball shithole get in the way of things.

"Why Gabby? Is it cause of that one dude? Why don't you just get over him? He's so not worth your time."

Gabriella shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. She cared about Troy, even though it didn't really look like that now. The problem was…that she was now developing feelings for Aaron. The one guy she had known since Pre- K. They knew everything about each other and relied on each other with almost everything, no matter how weird it was. Gabriella knew she couldn't like both guys. She would have to choose. Plus, it didn't really help that Troy had _just _pretty much broken up with her, well friendship wise. Lord this was so confusing.

How on earth was she going to sort this out?

Troy was nervously standing outside of Sharpay's door. Yes, you read right. He was nervously standing outside of _Sharpay's bedroom door_. He had locked himself up in his room all day and half of the evening and he had finally decided to confront her…Even though he knew it would probably go horribly wrong.

Earlier, when he was pacing his room, he finally decided that he _did _have some kind of feelings for Sharpay…he just wasn't sure what to do about them.

Gabriella was constantly on his mind, their conversation repeating over and over in his mind. He couldn't get it to shut up! It was driving him mad!

_"Troy, you know this is hard for me..." _

"_Hard for you? Do you have any idea how much you hurt me?"_

_"Why does that matter to you? We aren't together! Never were together!"_

Troy angrily shook his head, trying to get rid of all thoughts revolving around Gabriella. He needed to focus more on his feelings for Sharpay. Not Gabriella.

Hesitantly, he slowly raised his fist, ready to knock on the door. Part of him was saying to back out; it wasn't worth talking to her. It was too soon to start anything, while the other half was saying the total opposite. Come on…you can do it. Knock on the door, tell her how you feel, tell her _everything._ Everything that you are feeling.

Don't do it.

Open the door.

She won't want to listen to you.

The same thoughts ran through his mind as he was about to knock, however, just as he touched the door…it flew open, and revealed the one person that was slowly driving him mad... Sharpay Evans.

She appeared equally shocked, seeing Troy standing there with his fist raised. Excitement and nervousness soared through her like a rocket on steroids. She wondered what he was doing here. Had he finally come to his senses?

Hesitantly, she spoke, "T-troy?" She topped, and waited. She stared at Troy; unsure of what to say for he looked like he was going to suddenly back out of this…She hoped he wouldn't. She wanted to get things straight, set things the way it should be.

"Troy?" She tried again.

Troy, however, was definitely thinking about vetoing this plan. His nerves were getting the best of him…he wasn't ready to talk…just yet.

Slowly he backed away, a hand running through his hair, "Uh…sorry, I um forgot what I was going to um…say. Er, bye."

Hastily, he tried to make a run for it; however, Sharpay was not going to have it. She had been waiting far too long and to have him just walk away as if that wouldn't affect her at all was so not going to happen. Sharpay was going to get to the bottom of this!

"Troy, wait-" he stopped, turning back to her, curiosity suddenly written across his face, "I uh, was wondering if we could…talk…. about what happened?"

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry for taking so long to update. School had been hectic so updates will be slower. The only way for it to be any faster, is if you all review I would greatly appreciate it. Oh and…sorry for such a short/crappy chapter. I promise to try and make the next one longer. I just wanted to get something up. So review and let me know what you think, kay? Thanks guys, love ya!**

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes! **

**Xoxo,**

**Lilcutie0918 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wanna Be With You **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hsm, just the plot.**

Chapter ten 

**(Previously on Wanna Be With You)**

"_Troy, wait-" he stopped, turning back to her, curiosity suddenly written across his face, "I uh, was wondering if we could…talk…. about what happened?"_

**(Now on Wanna Be With You)**

Troy looked hesitant, "I, uh…okay," he finally said and moved further into Sharpay's room. 

Sharpay backed up and closed the door, giving them more privacy. She didn't want anyone coming in here and ruining this moment. This moment where she would finally discover why Troy did what he did and where they stood, and would they became anything more? Sharpay certainly hoped so. 

Troy cleared his throat, feeling immensely awkward. He had no idea what to say, it was as if his mind had suddenly turned off on him. Great, just great. 

"So, how, are…you?" Troy winced when his voice cracked when he said 'are'. Smooth Bolton, real smooth. Why did you have to go and start the conversation like that? Troy honestly felt like hitting himself in the head right now. He was such an idiot sometimes.

Sharpay was momentarily confused. What a way to start a conversation. Shouldn't he know how she was feeling right now? Hello! She was extremely frustrated! 

"...Good. How are you?" Might as well ask back. But seriously, couldn't they just get right to the point? Sharpay wanted answers. She was anxiously excited and yet dreadful at the same time. She didn't know how this would end up. 

"I'm good," Troy said, rubbing the back of his neck. Couldn't they honestly just get to the point? Troy wanted to be anywhere but here. This was so awkward! It was almost as if they had just met! 

Silence was now interfering. Neither of them knew what to say or do. It was almost like they were on some kind of game show or soap opera and everyone was waiting for something enormous to happen. 

"So uh, how's drama?" Sharpay raised her eyebrow. Drama? It was freaking summer! She hadn't done much that had to do with drama! Sing, that was it. 

"Good...how's basketball?"

"Good..." Troy said, lying through his teeth. It has been pretty much lame actually. Especially with it being summer and he being out of school. Out of school meant more time for basketball, at least that was his dad's philosophy. Troy liked basketball, just not enough to the point where he could do it 24/7. He had to get some kind of break between that, otherwise he'd go insane.

Sharpay, feeling tired of standing, sat down on her bed. 

Troy began to wonder if she even wanted to be with him in the first place. And if so, was he ready to move on that quickly? _Could_they actually be something? Like a couple? Now _that_would be something. It wasn't too long ago when Troy didn't want anything to do with Sharpay and now he had some sort of feelings for her? That was just crazy in itself. 

What was wrong with him?

"Okay Troy, I don't mean to rush this, but...why did you kiss me? " Sharpay broke the ice. She couldn't take the silence any long. Troy appeared taken aback and Sharpay couldn't blame him. She did just jump right out there and say that. 

He pulled on the collar to the blue polo that he was wearing, feeling a bit hot and somewhat nervous. How the heck do you respond to something like that?

"I- I don't know...honestly..." 

Sharpay couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had been waiting all of this time, to get that? Was he serious or was he pulling her leg? She really wanted to know. 

"What do you mean you don't know?" She asked. 

Troy, however, looked away, not wanting her to see his vulnerability. He wasn't sure how to get his feelings into words. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself. He ran a hand through his hair and suddenly started to pace, trying to form his thoughts into words. 

"Well, uh...Sharpay see..." Troy wanted to scream in frustration. He hated being in awkward conversations and this was by far one of the most awkward ones he's ever had! 

"What?" Sharpay asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this. She stood up; which caused Troy to stop and look at her, ringing his hands together, feelings overpowering him to the point where he couldn't control them anymore. 

"I, Sharpay, I'm not sure why I did that okay? I guess I was just acting on what I how I was feeling and I didn't think about it before I did it...I'm sorry, okay?"

"And how were you feeling Troy?" She subconsciously moved closer to him and found herself lost into his gaze again, waiting, anticipating for his answer. 

Troy also couldn't tear his eye away from hers. He drew himself forward as well, and Sharpay noticed. She raised her eyebrow, silently asking what he was doing. He answered, by saying this:

"I was feeling," he took a deep breath, now not believing that he was actually going to do this, "I was feeling this, Sharpay," and with that, his lips were on hers. 

--

Gabriella lay on her bed, looking at Aaron, as he slept. She had gone over the plan, and knew it had to work. It just _had_to. Aaron was leaving tomorrow, so that meant she didn't have to deal with him anymore. The plan was going to happen right when he left. 

Gabriella smirked. Yes this was going to work out perfectly. That was for sure.

This plan was flawless, brilliant. 

If Gabriella did say so herself. 

--

"Uh, wow," Sharpay said, their foreheads touching, beads of sweat running down their faces. 

"Yeah…" Their breathing was heavy; as if they had both ran a marathon. 

"So…what does this mean Troy?" Sharpay asked, hope and dread filling her mind. She wanted this to happen so badly, but would it? Was all of this a lie? A joke? Sharpay hoped that it wasn't. She wanted this to be real, instead of her fantasy. She wanted someone to truly care for her and be there for her. She wanted, Troy. And he was standing, right in front of her, just an inch a part. 

"I guess this means…we're together?" Troy questioned, worry suddenly in his eyes.

Sharpay smiled, seeing the look, "Of course we are. "

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay guys, there's what you've all been waiting for! Sorry if the chapter was a bit rushed. I was writing it at one in the morning so bare with me. Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter! Please review for this chapter and let me know what you think! Oh and suggestions would be helpful. I will take them into consideration and credit you.

By the way, I'm thinking of changing my username...but I'm not sure to what...what do you guys think? 

xoxo,

lilcutie0918 


End file.
